Birthday Eve
by PatienceFortitude
Summary: Its the eve on Cal's mothers birthday. What happens when they get a suicide case and Gillian tries to hide it.Will Cal be able to handle it and his emotions. Includes glimpses of Hurt/Comfort. Callian. *Chapter 6 now up*
1. Sleepless Nights And Paperwork

After another sleepless night Cal decided to make himself useful, do something because he was pretty sure if stayed lying in bed alone with his thoughts he would breakdown. So here was at 5:55am in the empty building in his office filling out reports and paperwork a glass of whiskey beside on the eve of his mothers birthday .

Whilst doing the overdue work his thoughts kept going back to the biggest mistake of his life. His mothers death, the reason he couldn't sleep. What if he had saw it sooner, what if he had decided to slow the video down sooner his mind racing with what ifs. He blamed himself for her death and always would. Letting out a sigh he tried to focus on the work at hand.

By 7:05 He had finished the reports, paperwork and had even made a few cut back for the accountants soon(With the help of a few glasses of Whiskey). Leaning back in his chair, he watched the empty corridor which would soon be filled with his employees.

As if on cue the elevator opened, to reveal his gorgeous partner. He took in her appearance she was wearing a black blazer blue shirt neatly tucked into her black skirt which was short enough to show off her never ending legs but long enough so it was suitable for work and finally a pair of blue heels, she was breathe taking.

He stood made himself look more presentable and made his way over to her. She was at her desk already focused on her work . He stood in her doorway watching his best friend.

She was so caught up she hadn't noticed him in the doorway to her office. Hearing a noise she looked up and jumped in surprise "Cal you scared me" she said with a chuckle

"Sorry luv didn't mean to" he replied with a slight chuckle and walked in

"you're here so early?" she questioned

He moved to stand beside her, leant against her desk "you're here early too" he repeated not wanting to tell her why he was here

"she looked at him and raised her eyebrow

"Gill I'm fine" he said looking down then quickly lifted his head "Anyway you need any help with anything I've finished all my paperwork, reports and even make so cutbacks and before you ask yes I'm feeling fine" they both knew it was a lie but she dismissed it

"Your asking for work wow I never thought I'd live to see this day" she joked

"Ouch" he said feigning hurt which made her laugh and then he started to laugh.

"Well if you insist then you can take this" she handed him a few files on the accounts

"Yeah I do" he took the folder from her their finger brushing against each other.

He turned to leave but stopped midway and faced her "Gill" she looked up at him. He took hold of her hand "Thank you" he smiled hoping she would understand. she looked up and saw what he meant - Thank you for being there making me laugh, not pushing me , thank you for everything it was all written on his face

She stood up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth near his lips "Always" and with that he walked out knowing that whatever happened and no bad things got she always be there for him


	2. The Case That Changed All

**Hey sorry for the long wait but here it is. Sorry not much Callian in this chapter also not as long but i hope its worth it **

* * *

Through out the day his thoughts wondered back to his mother from time to time but overall the day was going well. That was until lunch. He had asked Gill join him earlier, she happily agreed. So here he was walking to her office. Just as he reached for the handle the door opened.

"Reynolds" he greeted surprised expecting it to be Gill

"Cal" he replied surprised he could see he was hiding something.

Before he could figure out what the man was hiding a voice interrupted him "Cal ready for lunch"

"yeah you go ahead, I need to speak to Reynolds I'll meet you by the elevator"

She glanced from Cal to Ben and back with a hint of worry but agreed, told him not to be long then walked off.

He wondered what the hint of worry was about, he turned to Ben and noticed he had avoided looking at Gill. They were hiding something from him and wanted to know what.

"So what were you and Foster talking about?" he asked

"Nothing important just a case" he answered truthfully.

'Strange why would she want to hide a case from me…he thought unless'

"What's the case about?" he asked sure he already knew the answer

"Nothing shouldn't you be getting to lunch"

'Typical deflection' Cal thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"The sooner you tell me the sooner I will and don't even try to lie" he said getting impatient and angry

Reynolds must have noticed because the next thing he said confirmed Cal's suspicions. " A woman commit suicide but theirs a chance that she was forced into it to keep her son safe" he confessed

"Is that the case file… he gestured to the file the agent nodded… pass it here then"

"Cal you don't have to take this case I mean Foster has sorted it out" he replied sympathetically

'Pity just what he needed' "Has she now well were taking the Case go tell Loker and Torres I will be at lunch" he snatched the File.

'who did she think she was making decisions for his company without telling him, she had no right even if it was in her best interests' he thought angrily as he made his way over to give her a piece of his mind.

* * *

**So how was it not to bad i hope. leave a review to tell me **

** - Until Tomorrow =) x**


	3. Case Confrontation

**Hey sorry for they long wait. Cal confronts Gill and some unkind words are may hate me after reading this chapter. Any how i hope you like it. :) **

* * *

He made his way over to the elevator to find her in her office so made his way over, file tucked to the side of him safely. As he got closer he saw her sitting on the sofa by the elevator.

He stood there leaning against a wall studying her, she had her eyes closed fingers on the bridge of her nose. So, she was either debating something or had a headache both of which could be true.

"So, what did you and Reynolds discuss" she asked opening her eyes

"You bloody well know what we talked about" he spat angrily.

"Cal- "No I don't want to hear your excuses there's no point were taking the case whether you like it or not" he interrupted.

She could tell this was going to turn into an argument so walked towards his office, gesturing for him to follow.

"So why'd you lie? he asked slamming the door

"I didn't lie" she answered

"No just neglected to tell me" For a quick second she saw hurt before it turned to anger

"I had my reasons Cal" she told him softly

"Well enlighten me then" he said walking past her and towards his desk.

"Cal the similarities to this case and your mothers are near impeccable" she told him gently

He walked past her and poured a full glass of scotch, going over everything she had just said. Much to his dismay she had a point this women was the same age as his mother, she had been in a mental institute, had a son (around the age cal had been) and husband. The cases were similar that he agreed with, it only made him want it more.

"And your point is?" he asked downing the glass in one then refilling it.

"This case it's too close to home" she pointed out

"That's a decision I'll make Foster so stop mothering me, start acting professionally and go help Torres and Loker" He blurted out harshly.

He could see from her face that it hurt her but that was quickly replaced by anger mixed with slight disappointment.

"Fine you want professionalism done, just don't come talk to me when it gets too much to handle" she told him angrily and walked out slamming the door behind her, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He sat down at his desk scotch in hand, thinking about the last thing she had said and how she meant it. 'Way to go Cal now she hates you' he thought to himself.

* * *

**So how was it was Cal to mean or not, do you hate me,(I'm sure you do) leave a review and tell me. Next chapter up soon(Hopefully) **

**-Until Tomorrow =) x**


	4. Professionalism

**Hey hope you enjoy this chapter not a lot of Callian but will be soon anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Cal's POV **

So, here he was at 6:25pm in his office, sitting at his desk, trying to figure out this case well nursing a glass of scotch. . She was right like always the case was to close to home . This case he regretted taking. They were no closer to solving this case and it did nothing to take his mind of his mothers case, if anything it made him think of it more. He regretted taking it, he wished that he had listened to her, his best friend if she still was that.

He had messed up and this time he could tell she had had enough. Usually by now they were talking or she had at least forgiven him, but today he got what he asked for professionalism. If he thought she acted professional before he had no idea of how professional she could act.

She didn't talk to him unless it was work related and even then it was short and simple, She didn't ask him or check if he was okay not even when he snapped at everyone more then usual and shouted at Torres and Loker for misreading a patient at the mental institute. She just told him to act professionally and stop taking his anger on the employees and leave his problems at home to which he stormed off. That was about an hour and a half ago

He still couldn't believe she said that it was totally unlike her to say something like that especially to him. She must have finally had enough of me and my problems he thought and downed his glass, he was about to pour another when someone knocked his door.

"Come in" he called

"Hey just wanted to let you know I'm heading off back to FBI HQ to see if can info on the vic and family"

He looked at his watch to check the time surprised to see that it was nearly 8pm "okay tell the others to go home and rest"

"Okay night Cal" the agent replied and turned to leave

"Reynolds" he called causing him to stop and turn back

"Foster how is she?" he asked

"why don't you ask her yourself" he questioned

"I- just answer the question will you"

"Funny she said the same thing earlier, anyway she seems a little more stressed then usual, I'm not the expert on reading people" he replied.

"oka- wait she asked about me and stressed how" he couldn't help but feel guilty

"She asked me to keep a eye on you, stressed as in she has a lot to deal with"

"Okay well night"

The agent just nodded and left.

For the first time since they fought he smiled. She till cared she was still smothering him he just didn't know it. His mothers death forgotten for now all he could think about now was that he had to apologize and he had an idea of how.

* * *

**So how was it leave a review tell me, next chapter will be from Gillian's POV **

**-Until Tomorrow =) x**


	5. Snapped

**Hey i know its been quite a while since i last posted my laptop charger broke and i had no time to replace it until now so for that i apologize. Anyway i'll let you get on with reading hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Gill's POV **

She left his office and headed for her own. If she was anything it was professional so how dare he tell her to act it.

Normally she'd tolerate it, but for some reason today she had enough. No matter how tried to help him he just pushed her away, that's how it'd always be. Her trying to help him and get nothing in return and she'd had enough of it and him. He wanted her to act professionally so that's what he'd get. Decision made she went to go and help Torres and Loker.

[…]

The day went by slowly. They had made no progress on the case which made Cal even more grumpier then usual snapping at everyone for the tiniest thing. Like right now he was shouting at Loker and Torres for misreading a patient from the mental institute.

"Are you both that incompetent of reading people, do I need to hire some other people who are capable of it because right now I am seriously considering it" he finished.

" Dr Lightman" she shouted surprising everyone including him. "Outside now" she said walking out of the lab he followed her reluctantly.

"This better be bloody important that you had to- Will you stop being a ignorant jackass for one minute and listen" she interrupted.

"What's your problem" he asked

"You, you're my problem. Stop taking you anger out on everyone just because you can't figure out this case, its your fault for taking it so if you can't solve it blame yourself. So, start acting professionally and leave you personal problems at home" she snapped.

He looked at her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before storming off to his office. She ignored the hurt look he had before he left and walked back into the lab to find everyone by the door. "Don't you all have work to do" she said and they all went back to doing their jobs.

"Loker me and you are going back to the mental institute to see what else we can find" she told him before walking out.

[…]

Driving back from the institute she kept thinking of Cal.

She couldn't believe she had snapped at him especially on a day like today. He was her best friend and he needed her, but she just ignored and blamed him not to forget told him to leave his problems at home. Its was so unlike her to say that she was shocked when they came out her mouth. She'd understand if he hated her right now because she hated herself.

Pulling into her driveway she got out and walked towards her house only to see a familiar face sitting on her steps waiting for her.

* * *

**So how was it, Good or Bad, leave a review and tell me. Next chapter will be about the case(sorry)**

**- Until Tomorrow =) x**


	6. Losing Control

**Hey.I apologize for any mistakes but i wrote this on 3 hours sleep, i was literally dozing off. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

There he was sitting on her steps the last place she expected to see him tonight. It was more like him to go to a bar or stay at home drinking his problems away. As if reading her thoughts he stood up and spoke. "Don't worry love not saying long"

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Nice to see you still care" he said harsher then he intended to.

"Bad habit, it comes naturally" she said with a hint of sarcasm

He chuckled "Gill we ne- he was interrupted by his phone. Giving her an apologetic smile he answered it.

"Lightman" he said into the phone. He talked for a while before he hung up and looked at his partner.

She could tell by his face it wasn't good. "What Cal?" she asked. "I have to go , we'll talk later." he said walking to his car and not giving her a chance to reply.

He stormed into his building and made his way over to Loker "Where's the father" he asked getting straight to the point. "The cube, his- He walked off not waiting to hear the rest of it.

He walked in and sat down staring at the man in front of him. "Get your kicks out of hitting women and children do you Ryan?" he asked watching him closely. "No, even if I do you can't prove it." he had a small smirk on his face that Cal wanted to punch right off. "Love the feeling of power when you look at their face, when they scream from the pain, the look in their eyes when they beg you to stop them do ya?" Cal could see his pupils dilate a fraction.

"Or is it because your too much of a coward to stand up to someone like me so you take it out on people weaker then you." The man was getting riled up just like he wanted. "Hit a nerve have I. I'm right though aren't I Ryan. I mean look at yourself you're a pathetic, useless waste of time and everybody knows it."

I'd watch what you say" he warned. "Or what you'll do one on me like you did your son." "The son of a bitch deserved it he found out to much" he blurted out not thinking about what he said "So what you tried to kill your own flesh and blood, why what did he find out?" he asked

He just stayed silent smirking. "Were going to find out from Aaron anyway or are you really a wimp" he said.

"The bitch left him a letter telling him how I forced her to shoot herself and let her die. She was a nutcase, worlds better of without them" It was that comment that made him lose it.

He reached across the table and grabbed John by the lapels of his coat and shoved him against a wall. "You don't deserve to be alive." He heard the door open and glanced back to see Reynolds. He let go of him and walked towards the door. "Looks like you're the coward" Ryan called out to him . He turned around "You better pray that Aaron makes it" he said turning back. "Or what you can't do anything to me." "I didn't say I would. Prison's a dangerous place especially for child beaters" he threatened and walked back off to Reynolds.

"Deal with this prick then go home we'll deal with everything else tomorrow." he told the agent, before walking to his office to calm down. Once there he went to his personal study and watched the video he had watched thousands of times before thinking about his mistakes and the what if's well studying Louise Mason's aka his mother last video.

* * *

**So, how was it leave a review and tell me. Next chapter will definitely be Callian. Will Cal push her to far or will he open up and will she forgive him****. Don't worry you won't have to wait long(Finger's crossed)**

**- Until Tomorrow =P X**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey**.** Been a long time since I posted and I'm afraid this isn't a chapter either. Sorry but started back at school and have been busy with homework and essay's.**

**Also I'm a little stuck on where to go from the last chapter and with Cal and Gill's relationship so if you have any ideas there much appreciated. Hope to post soon I'll try my best. Thank you**

**-Until Tomorrow =P**


End file.
